Beast of Elysium Book 1: The Blunder Days ON HOLD
by DaGodOfArtificialShnantz
Summary: Grover has just come back with a new half blood and happens to be the first demititan at Camp Half-Blood! But when he has random sightings of strange things, people wonder if he is more than just a new camper after all. All flamers allowed! The book is much better than the summary apparently -.- Rated T for violence, a medium amount of swearing, and for graphic torture scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Beast of Elysium Book 1:

The Blunder Days

_7 days after Percy and Annabeth escaped Tartarus._

(_Prologue)_Annabeth's POV:

It's been a week since me and Percy escaped Tartarus and I'm still having nightmares about it. Every night I always wake up panting in sweat and see it raining outside. Percy's right next to me though so it isn't that bad. I still feel scared every night though…

*\*time skip next morning*/*

Percy's POV:

This morning I woke up holding what I thought Annabeth in my arms. When I looked down I saw I was hugging a pillow. I turned around to find Annabeth sitting a nearby chair. When she saw I was awake, she ran up and kissed me, to which I gladly returned. After a few seconds we let go, and I could tell she had another nightmare. Then I heard Grover yelling and we quickly got changed to see what was going on outside. Grover was running up half blood hill with a kid maybe twelve running- or should I say skating- behind him. Surprisingly no monsters were chasing them. When they got up to half blood hill, I got a closer look at the kid who looked like a total hippie. He had a black jacket, brown-and almost black- hair with bronze eyes that were always small no matter how dark it was, and jeans that looked like they were just bought 5 minutes ago."Hey guys, I'm back with another half blood. His name is Garret. Garret how about you tell them a little bit about yourself?" said Grover. "Hello, my name is Garret as Grover just stated. Just so you know I am about to explain myself in a third-person like way. I'm German and moved to Trumbull when I was three months old." said Garret. "He's turning 13 tomorrow on August 4th" said Grover. "What? That's 14 days before my birthday!" I said. "Err, excuse me but what is your name?" Garret said in a polite tone. "That's Percy, hero of Olympus." replied Grover."Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know please excuse me!" he said while kneeling to me. "You don't have to kneel to- wait, why aren't you freaking out about Olympus and the Greek gods?" I said. "I explained all that to him on our way here, though he wasn't surprised because apparently he belongs to the Greek religion" said Grover."Anyways, shouldn't we get him to Chiron right now?" said Annabeth. "You're right, we should get going now, bye" said Grover. "It was an honor to meet you Percy." said Garret, and then he too also left.


	2. Chapter 2

Garret POV:

*\*time skip to camp fire at night/*/

Hmmm… I wonder when my dad's going to claim me.

Well, this is a nice Campfire. Oh, I better pay attention! Chiron is about to introduce me.

"Hello campers, we have a new camper today, his name is Garret. Garret, why don't you tell them about yourself?" said Chiron.

"Hello everyone my name is Garret as Chiron just said. I am about to lecture everyone about myself. I am 12 and will be 13 in 4 hours, I have ADHD and Epilepsy, I am German, am very logical, and everyone says I'm very modest but that just makes me very embarrassed so yeah that's all I have to say about myself." I said in my German accent.

"Who's his mommy? I bet it's that nerdy Athena." snickered a kid from the Ares table.

"Actually my father is the Immortal turtle brain." I replied while doing my signature eye roll.

I heard the rest of the campers except for him laugh.

Then they stopped laughing and stared, while some gasped.

I looked up and saw a holographic image of Prometheus' symbol, Pandora's 'Box', which brought back bad memories.

Let me explain something about myself. I have a strange kind of epilepsy that keeps me from ever having dreams, and apparently I make up for it by having my Demigod/titan images come in my seizures.

\*\ Flashback /*/

My father was standing in front of me with an evil glint in his eyes.

Suddenly I had a huge pain in my head and fell down.

Then my soul came floating out of my head. Next thing I knew they were splitting apart like a cell.

I screamed in pure agony and then I fell unconscious..

\*\ End Flashback /*/

"Garret! Garret!" said Annabeth shaking me a lot.

"AGH! You can stop now Annabeth, I'm ok!" I shouted.

"What just happened?" asked Percy.

"Gee, I thought you knew that I get seizures a lot more with Epilepsy, Annabeth" I said, obviously annoyed.

"Well sorry! Hey what did you see anyway?" asked Annabeth.

"Nothing, just a flashback from seeing Pandora's so called 'Box'." I said, still annoyed.

All hail Garret, son of Prometheus, from 3063 B.C." said Chiron.

**Ok so there's another chapter guys hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. I only own Garret and the plot of the story.**

**So yeah bye.**

**SWAG!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry guys for the bad news that I'm not updating so much. I always have so much school D:**

**Well I just had to say that so yeah.**

**SWAG!**

**-DaGodOfArtificialShnantz**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV:

Garret was a strange person so far. I mean, the personality and all is ok, but what's creepy is the fact that he's the first demititan at Camp.

I was about to go ask him a couple of questions when I realized how tired I was. I went to bed after I gave Annabeth a goodnight kiss.

I had the strangest dream about Garret. Here's what happened.

Dream:

I was looking up and saw a huge meteor coming towards Earth. I was about to panic since we were in Hawaii but it crashed a few miles away from us, causing a huge explosion in the ocean- or so I thought. Instead of a huge tsunami coming at us, the water froze before it moved at all! After the mist cleared, (no, I mean actual water vapor mist, not the magical one) I saw a huge new continent-sized chunk of land in the pacific ocean. Then the scene shifted.

Next, I was with the rest of camp half-blood with Garret and Prometheus, his dad next to him. Another person was on the opposite side of them, along with Aether, the primordial god of the sky. Gaea was with Aether and who I assumed to be his son, I was guessing this was when the Second Giant war was about to start. I caught a bit of the conversation they were having. This is what it was like.

"Why are you here Aether?" asked Garret in an angry tone. "Why, to end the Last Halosian for the rest of eternity!" said Aether. "I will not let you end my descendents, Aether." said Prometheus. Wait, he was siding with the gods now?! I guess so since his son is on our side too. "Oh, but I am about to do so right now Promethe-mfph, mfph!" said Aether before he was cut off with Garret shooting a Ductape gun at his mouth. "You have no right to say my father's name, Aether!" said Garret. That was when I woke up.

End of Dream:

I woke up in cold sweat after that mysterious dream. I was renewed with energy and instantly got up to ask Garret some questions.

Garret POV:

When I got to breakfast Percy kept asking me questions that brought back up bad memories.

He stopped though when he saw it gave me seizures, and I had a lot of visions making me remember stuff I never knew about since I woke up from my 5 millennia coma.

Flashback:

I was peacefully sitting on a rock with my five best friends, Logan, Eric, Sean, (A/N: I don't care if it is spelled Shawn I have a friend named that and its spelled Sean in his family)Drexican, and his mental twin, Percival.

We were looking at the solar system from Halo, the unknown massive Promethean Titanium ring that surrounds the solar system.

Let me explain something. Uh oh, it's Lecture Time! Halo is a huge ring surrounding the solar system, sustaining life on the inside part of the ring and protecting the part of space inside of it when it is used for destruction even more lethal than Chaos could cause himself! It can be used for destroying the entire universe, to connect it to another one, making a biverse. The way it makes a biverse is by preserving itself and the chunk of the universe that is inside of the ring, connecting the preserved chunk to another universe, creating the biverse. The people that live on the inner circle are called Halosians. LECTURE OVER!

All of the sudden, Aether appeared and killed all of my friends. But for some reason he didn't kill me. Instead, he threw me out of Halo sending me towards the sun. Halosians can breathe in space. which was a good thing. I crashed into earth accidentally and froze in a glacier in 3063 B.C. It was the same one that stopped the titanic coincidentally. Next thing I knew, I woke up with Grover in an infirmary bed.

Flashback End:

"Whoa! Holy Fucking Shitballs that was intense!" I said.

"Are you ok Garret?!" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why are you panicking so much?" I asked

"Your hair turned white and your veins turned purple while you had your seizure" said Percy.

"I'll explain later..." I replied

Ok so there's another chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review for me to review (no pun intended, I didn't know what word to use),so Until next time,

SWAG

-DaGodOfArtificialShnantz


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry bad news I'm putting BoE: TBD on hold for a while because I want to start off my new story, "The Norse Specimen", so sorry for the bad news. I'm also putting Soh on hold also, so one again sorry for the bad news!**


End file.
